


Dumme Idee

by Shinigamy



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Time Freeze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamy/pseuds/Shinigamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal ist der Tod wirklich inspierierend. Zumindest für manche, andere wiederum würden am liebsten schreiend wegrennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumme Idee

MISTER JONATHAN TEH-AH-TI-MEH HÖR AUF DICH TOT ZU STELLEN  
Tod stupste den Fuß des angesprochenen leicht mit der Sichel an und zog die Feuerzange aus seiner Brust.  
Verwirrt starrte Susan ihren Großvater an. „Aber er ist doch tot.“ Langsam schüttelte der Tod seinen Kopf.  
ER IST NICHT TOT, GLAUB MIR ICH KENNE MICH DA AUS. ABER ES IST DAS ERSTE MAL DASS JEMAND VERSUCHT DEM TOD ZU ENTKOMMEN INDEM ER SICH TOT STELLT.  
Tatsächlich Schlug der Assassine wieder seine Augen auf und grinste die beiden fröhlich an. „ Das war nicht nett und ich dachte wir wären Freunde Susan.“ Wütend blickte sie Teatime, der immer noch dramatisch auf dem Boden ausgestreckt lag, an. „Hör mal zu du durchgedrehte Teetasse, wir sind keine Freunde und du wirst auch nie welche finden. Du bist ein dummer kleiner irrer Junge der mich versucht hat umzubringen. Wie könntest du jemals jemandes Freund sein?!“, spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Endlich verschwand das Grinsen und das Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. In seinen unterschiedlichen Augen spiegelte sich pure Enttäuschung wieder. „Mein Name lautet Teh-ah-ti-meh!“ Plötzlich stand er hinter Susan und hielt die Klinge seines Messers an ihre Kehle. „Du hast mich zweimal fast getötet und ich hätte dir bis eben gerne verziehen, aber du hast mich schwer enttäuscht. Sehr schwer sogar. Dafür muss du leider bezahlen,“ zischte er in ihr Ohr. Er wollte ihr gerade die Kehle aufschneiden, da verschwand plötzlich sein Messer. KINDER IHR MÜSST DOCH NICHT GLEICH HANDGREIFLICH WERDEN, SONST BRINGT IHR EUCH NOCH UM.  
„Ich bringe niemanden um, ich inhumiere sie!“  
„Verdammt noch mal Großvater das ist ja auch das Ziel!“ Sagten beide gleichzeitig. Gekonnt und unglaublich professionell überhörte der Tod beide. ICH VERSTEHE ZWAR NICHT VIEL VON MENSCHEN ABER ICH FINDE IHR SEID EIN SÜßES PÄRCHEN.  
„WAS???!!!“ gaben beide von sich.  
„Er???!“  
„Sie???!“  
ICH LASSE EUCH BEIDEN TURTELTÄUBCHEN MAL ALLEINE UND DIE WAFFEN NEHME ICH MAL MIT. NICHT DASS SICH EINER NOCH VERLETZT. Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.  
„Pärchen?“, fragte der blonde Assassine verwirrt. Susan verdrehte die Augen, dann befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen als sie bemerkte in welcher Haltung sie sich noch befanden. „Eine Spinnerei von meinem Großvater,“ verteidigte sie sich und versuchte nicht rot zu werden. „Bringen sich Pärchen etwa öfter gegenseitig um?“ Geschockt sah Susan Teatime an. War das ein Scherz? Doch der Blonde sah sie mit echter Neugierde an und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
„Nein tun sie nicht.“  
„Was tun sie dann?“ Er legte seinen Kopf schief und erinnerte Susan an einen Welpen. Wenn auch einen mit einem gruseligen Glasauge und einem seltsamen Auge mit zu kleiner Pupille und zu wenig Fell und zu groß und mit anderen Ohren. Also ein nur rein metaphorisch gesehener Welpe. „Naja sie, sie lachen miteinander, haben Spaß, erleben zusammen ihr ganz eigenes Abenteuer. Sie haben sich lieb. Und naja machen all die Sachen die dazu gehören.“  
„Welche Sachen?“ Diese verdammten Fragen, Susan hatte nicht vor, einem wahnsinnigen Killer Aufklärungsunterricht zu geben, der versucht hatte sie umzubringen. „Naja solche Sachen eben, die man macht wenn man macht wenn man sich liebt, hast du denn noch nie etwas davon gehört?“  
„Du meinst Sex?“  
„Ähm ja auch...“ pflichtete sie Teatime bei und wurde leicht rosa.  
„Sollen wir das auch ausprobieren?“ Erschrocken riss Susan ihre Augen auf und lief rot an. Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „WIE?“ Beschämt wie ein kleiner Junge sah Jonathan auf den Boden. „Dein Großvater meinte doch wir seinen ein Paar und du hast gesagt Paare machen so etwas, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso.“ Susans Mund klappte auf und zu. „Du...ich... NEIN WIR SIND KEIN PAAR! Und verdammt noch mal warum schlafen wohl Mann und Frau miteinander?“  
„Babies?“, fragte er verwirrt. Susan klappte denn Mund zu und sah ihn an. Dann fing sie an zu lachen. Beleidigt sah der Assassine sie an und als Susan sich endlich so weit wieder beruhigt hatte setzte sie zur Antwort an. „Nein, also ja auch, aber das ist nicht alles. Der Mensch würde nie etwas freiwillig machen was ihnen keinen Spaß macht. Sie sind nun einmal eigennützige Kreaturen.“ Jonathan nickte, das ergab Sinn. Ihm machte das inhumieren auch Spaß und er wurde dafür gut bezahlt und das war ebenfalls erfreulich. „Es macht den Menschen also Spaß... Dir auch?“ Susan hatte mit der Frage so sehr gerechnet, wie die Maus damit, plötzlich von der Mausefalle erschlagen zu werden. (Nochmal sicherheitshalber: Mäuse rechnen nicht damit! Also Susan StoHelit auch nicht!) „Was? Ich...Naja... Was geht dich ja wohl nichts an!“  
„Dir macht es Spaß,“ sagte er mit einem frechen Lächeln und stand plötzlich viel zu nah vor ihr.  
„Nein“  
„Doch“  
„Nein“  
„Doch“  
„Ne-“  
Teatime beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre. Dann begann er sie zum Kuss zu bewegen. Susan stand geschockt da und konnte sich erstmal nicht bewegen. Doch kurz darauf erwiderte sie den Kuss. 'Verdammt was mach ich da?' dachte sie wütend. Plötzlich zog sich Teatime zurück, was sie zu ihrem überraschen mit einem enttäuschten knurren quittierte. „ Doch, ich habe Recht.“ „Nein, das war kein Sex,“ erwiderte sie trotzig. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie verstand was sie da gesagt hatte. 'OH NEIN' stöhnte sie innerlich auf. „Du hast Recht, aber das können wir ja gerne noch ausprobieren.“ Sie wollte gerade zu einer Ohrfeige ausholen, doch er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und zog die sich sträubende Susan in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt das Haus zu erkunden während sie sich im Schloss der Zahnfee vergnügt hatte. Auf dem Weg dahin stieß er “versehentlich“ den kleinen blöden Jungen mit seiner Blockflöte um, der noch immer mit der Zeit eingefroren war, genau wie seine dumme Schwester. Grimmig sah Susan Jonathan an, der sie nur spitzbübisch angrinste und weiter Richtung Bett zog. Kurz davor angekommen stoppte er und küsste Susan leidenschaftlich und schob sie, nun beide Handgelenke festhaltend auf das Bett zu. Sie stieß mit beiden Beinen gegen besagten Gegenstand und verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten. Sie fiel zum Glück weich doch jetzt lag der Wahnsinnige Killer auf ihr und dachte gar nicht daran den Kuss zu unterbrechen oder ihre Handgelenke loszulassen. 'Oh verdammt' entsetzt stellte Susan fest, dass sie gar nichts daran ändern mochte. Jonathan hatte jetzt sogar angefangen zu experimentieren. Leicht knabberte er an ihrer Unterlippe und saugte daran. Susan versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber scheiterte und ermutigte ihren Peiniger auch noch zusätzlich. Vorsichtig leckte er ihr mit der Zunge über die Lippen, welche ihm unwillkürlich Einlass gewährten. Das verwirrte ihn zwar leicht, aber er nahm die Einladung an und drang mit seiner Zunge ein. Und er war verdammt gut. Doch irgendwann wurde ihm langweilig und er begann sie überall mit Küssen zu übersähen und an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Als Susan ein Ziehen an ihrer Bluse spürte merkte sie erst, dass er ihre Handgelenke losgelassen und sie ihre Hände in seinen blonden Locken vergraben hatte. Seine Hände knöpften geschickt ihre Bluse und das Korsett auf. 'Verdammter Mistkerl' schrien ihre Gedanken und ihr Körper sagte nur 'Halts Maul Hirn!' Und so begann Susan ebenfalls Jonathan von seiner Assassinenkleidung zu befreien. Als sie Probleme mit seiner Weste hatte erhob er sich kurz und entledigte sich schnell der restlichen Kleidung, bevor er sich weiter ihrer widmete. Nachdem er endlich fertig war betrachtete er sie noch einmal ausgiebig. Dann begannen er wieder ihren Körper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Er küsste sich einen Weg vom Nacken zu rechten Brustwarze an der er leicht anfing zu saugen und mit der Zunge immer wieder drüber fuhr, bis sie ganz hart war. Das ganze machte er auch mit der anderen. Langsam fand er raus wo sie es liebte berührt und geküsst zu werden und wo nicht. Auch sie hatte angefangen seinen Körper zu erkunden. 'Du solltest das nicht tun, er ist ein geisteskranker Auftragskiller, der nichts lieber macht als über das inhumieren vom Lebewesen nachzudenken', ermahnte sie ihr Gehirn. 'Wenn ich so die Lebewesen vor ihm retten kann solls mir Recht sein', mit diesem Gedanken kappte sie die Verbindung zu ihrer Vernunft komplett und konzentrierte sich auf Jonathan. Dieser fuhr langsam mit der Zunge über ihre Oberschenkel und entlockte ihr ein lautes Stöhnen. Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen und lies ihn lächeln. Er küsste sanft ihre Klitoris bevor er sie in einen unglaublichen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss verwickelte und in sie eindrang.  
'Oh Fuck'  
„Oooh, ich liebe dich Teh... Aah... Ti... MEH!“

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction habe ich auch auf fanfiction.der hochgeladen. Hier nochmal mein Profil http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Shinigamy+Charly


End file.
